Love Overcomes All Obstacles
by CGWolf '13
Summary: MY OC ONLY. Being relocated, finding shelter to avoid the rain, almost getting mauled by bears, and falling in love is the best adventure these two wolves could ever get in to. Rated T for violence and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Now that i'm back here, I thought back to why I had left in the first place. There were quite a few reasons; First, my family argued alot. Second, I was arranged to be married, to somebody I didn't even know. I had left about a week after I was done with Alpha school. That means I was capable of protecting myself whenever needed. I could go on for the whole night, listing reasons I left. But I won't list them all. The point is, i'm home again. Well, not quite home. I was back at the territory for sure, but I wasn't completely home. I was lying on a cliffside that looked over the territory. It was too dark to see anything, so I tilted my head back, and looked at the starry sky. I spotted a few constellations that were familiar. For example, the big dipper, the little dipper... Orion was the easiest to spot since I looked for the three stars that made his belt. As for the moon... I had to keep myself from howling, which is hard for me to do when it's full like this. After all, it only happens once a month, rarely twice. From this cliff, at this height, the moon looked even bigger than it ever had.

My apolegies, I haven't even described myself, have I? My eyes are emerald. A scar ran across the right side of my face, over my eye. My fur is mostly black, with white covering my paws, stomach, and my face which made it look like a mask. I was born to an Alpha. Which brings another reason I had left... I had a crush on a certain for as long as I could remember, I was almost positive that it was destiny for us to be together. That is, until I found out she had become an Omega wolf. See, the biggest pack law was for Alpha wolves and Omega wolves to never howl together, or **be** together for that matter... I had heard rumors in other territories that that law had been abolished. Yet, I never believed them, because I didn't want to come running back home and find out it was a lie. That would break my heart. Why am I back here then? Well, I can't even answer that myself. I think a big reason was that I was home-sick and had to see my parents, brother, sister, and friends again.

A female voice suddenly came from behind me, "Kovu? Is that you?"

I nearly jumped out of my fur. I'm glad to say I didn't, however. I turned my head, and saw a female wolf. My heart began to heat me up. This girl had red fur, with white running down her stomach, covering her paws, and a red tail that was tipped off with white. Her icy blue eyes made me want to shiver but my heart definitely warmed me up. She was definitely familiar, but the voice was even more beautiful than I remembered. I smiled and greeted her with a joking question, "Why are you out here so late?"

She walked toward me with a smile. For a good friend that hasn't seen me in a long time, she was pretty calm. She said, "I walk around here at night from time to time, thinking about how life came to be the way it is."

I questioned, "Good or bad?"

"Pretty good. Oh yea, did you hear? The Alpha-Omega law was abolished!" she exclaimed.

That brought me a spark of joy. I could feel my smile grow bigger, but I hoped she didn't notice. I answered her question with, "Yea, I heard about that."

"And guess what."

I rubbed my right paw on the back of my head for a minute, thinking. What could she possibly want to tell me? And right after telling me about the abolished law? Was she going to say she liked me? Oh gosh, I wouldn't know how to respond to that. I gave up on thinking, "What?"

She smiled, wagged her tail to the side once, and answered, "I'm getting married in a few days."

The joy that came to my heart earlier, remember that? Yea, it's gone now. The girl I had loved for as long as I remembered, was getting married in a few days? To who? What did I miss in the time I was gone? I tried changing the subject immediately, "So... Hailey. Do you know if my family would be awake at this time?"

She stammered, surprised by the sudden subect change, "Oh, uh... I don't know. But, if you want, you can come stay at my place for the night. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind. They'd love to see you again."

I thought for a second. My family would definitely be sleeping, and I didn't want to wake them. Plus, I could always just go surprise them in the morning. I smiled, "Sure. I'll stay wih you tonight, and surprise my parents in the morning."

"Sounds good." She smiled.

I gestured toward the slope that led to the territory, "Lead the way."

She turned around, I stood up and followed. Even though she was getting married, my heart still had a place for her... But, as a friend. I would have to accept that she was only a friend, and couldn't be more than that with me. It was hard for me to accept, but I had to. This moment right here, was not helping. She was walking right in front of me, her hips rocking left and right. I tried not to watch ahead of me. She must have known I felt uncomfortable back there, because she said, "You know, you can walk next to me."

I chuckled, I hadn't even thought about that. Smooth move, Kovu... For an Alpha, you're pretty dumb... I moved up next to her. The first thing I saw when I got up there, was her icy blue eyes. Those blue eyes of her's were always on my mind. The two of us walked down a rocky path, careful not to slip and fall over the side. We reached bottom, and stepped onto the soft, familiar, green grass of the territory. I almost fell to sleep right then and there, but I made myself stay awake. We weren't at Hailey's home yet. We walked on the grass, across the territory, and came to more rocks. We climbed up a short rocky path, and came to the mouth of a cave. The cave I was allowed to sleep in for the night. Hailey walked in first, I followed. She quietly called out, "Mom? Dad?"

A female voice called from a back room, grumbling, "What is it?"

I said, "Guess who."

Hailey's mother, a red wolf, came out from the back room, and looked right at me. She wasn't sure who I was at first, but I guess my eyes seemed familiar to her, "Kovu?"

I smiled at her, "Good guess."

I had known Hailey's parents since I was a pup. The two of us were the best of friends, until we were separated by me leaving for Alpha school. Hailey spoke to her mother, "We were wondering if Kovu could stay here for the night. He's going to surprise his parents in the morning."

Her mother, who's name I learned as a pup was Susan, replied with a smile, "I'm fine with that. I'll explain it to your father in the morning."

"Thanks mom."

Susan nodded, and walked back to her room, already nodding off to sleep again. Hailey turned to me and said, "Well... Just make yourself at home."

"Alright, thanks."

Hailey turned and went into her room. She looked back at me and smiled, "Sweet dreams, Kovu."

"You too." I smiled back.

She walked back to her room. I chose a spot close to the mouth of the cave, and laid my head down on my paws. Hailey's words kept playing back through my mind, _I'm getting married in a few days..._I just couldn't believe it. The Alpha/Omega law had been abolished. But, I came home too late, I had missed my chance that fate had given me with her. The beautiful, red-and-white wolf of my dreams was getting married, and it wasn't to me. I sighed. Oh well, you can't have everything... I closed my eyes and drifted into the world of dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_(The next morning)_

I'm lying on the edge of a cliffside, right outiside the mouth of the cave I had slept in the night before. I've been awake for about an hour now. The sun is about to rise. I loved the beautiful sight of the territory lit up by the glow of the morning sun. I always did. Ever since I was pup, I would wake up early and lie at the mouth of the cave, and watch the sunrise. Sometimes, I would get to watch it with Hailey. Oh man, Hailey... Getting married? I can't believe it. Married to who, anyways? Fate gave me a chance with her, but I arrived home too late! If only I had a second chance... I would take it as soon as possible.

A male voice came from behind me, "Hey! I couldn't believe you were back until I saw it for myself."

I instantly knew who it was. The voice was exactly the same as I remembered. Hailey's father, John. I turned my head to see him walking toward me. His fur was completely red, just like his wife. I had often wondered where Hailey's white areas of fur came from if both of her parents were red-colored. I even asked her about it and she explained that her mother's mom had white fur and that the white just skipped a generation. Anyways, back to what's going on here. If we were about the same age, we would've been best buddies for sure. Well, come to think of it, he would've been my only friend besides Hailey. I was cast out from all the group activities because others thought I was going to be a lone wolf, an angry killer that wanted nothing to do with friends, family, or love. Boy, were they wrong. Back to my story. John came and laid down next to me, "How've you been lately?"

"Okay, I guess..."

I knew it was a lie. I was not okay. I had found out the night before that the love of my life was getting married. I know i've said that a few times already, that's how unbelievable it is for me. John knew what I had said was a lie also. He said, "I know you, you don't sound okay. Something wrong?"

I sighed. There actually was. But it was kind of uncomfortable talking to the father about a crush on the daughter. I tried sticking to the truth, but tried avoiding Hailey's name. I told him, "I met this one girl I really, really like. I don't know if she feels the same way. But, it doesn't matter now."

"Because she's getting married?" He finished for me.

I looked at him. How'd he know that? I thought back to what I told him. No, I didn't mention Hailey's name. So, how did he know what I was talking about? I responded, confused, "Uhhh... Yea, actually. How'd you know?"

"Kovu..." he looked behind him for a second, real quick and lowered his voice to a whisper, "I know you like Hailey."

I felt my eyes grow bigger. The fact that John knew how I felt about his daughter really shocked me. How long had he known? How did he find out? I never told him about it, did I? No, I didn't. So, how on Earth did he know about that? I couldn't say anything, I was at a loss for words. That's how surprised I was. He smiled. Luckily, he was the one to continue, "I've known for a long time. Since before you left the pack, actually."

I managed to ask a question, "How?"

"How did I find out? Kovu, I think Hailey is the only one that _doesn't_ know you like her. It's so obvious. For me, I figured it out by the way you acted around her as a pup. Always tripping over your own paws, staring at her as she walked away from you, always smiling... But it was only when you were around her. With everybody else, the only way we could get you to smile is to mention her name."

Oh my gosh, he was right. I never realized I did that stuff until he told me and I thought back to the memories. Everybody, besides her, knew about this?

"Love overcomes all obstacles. If you truly love my daughter, then don't worry about her getting married. Somehow, some way, you'll be together."

I smiled at his words of wisdom. This guy always knew how to make someone feel better about anything. He was doing all the talking. It was my turn, but what could I say now? I thought of something to say, but when I opened my mouth, a voice came from behind us, "Good morning, guys."

I shut my mouth, tight. It was Hailey. She hadn't been listening had she? Lord, I hope not. I forced a smile on my face and looked at her, "Hey."

"What're you two talking about?"

Come on! Did she really have to ask that, now? Please, John, say something that she'll believe. I'm glad to say, he did say something, but it was a whisper to me, "Tell her."

He stood up and left, walking past Hailey with a smile and going back to sleep with his wife. I searched through my brain for something to say. I couldn't think of anything. Lucky me, she said something first, "Never mind... You want to go to the river with me? I'm thirsty."

I smiled that she changed the subject. Thank you, lord! I nodded my head and said, "Sure. I could use some water."

I stood up as Hailey walked toward me. Those blue eyes were killing me. I truly did want to tell her how I felt, but how could I when I knew she was getting married in a couple days? My life is really going down hill right now. I remembered the awkward moment that happened last night, so I decided to start out by walking at her side this time. I never did ask her...

"Who's the lucky guy? Do I know him?" I asked.

She looked at me and answered with, "Oh, I'm sure you remember him. It's Justin."

What! Justin? Oh my gosh! That guy was such a jerk to me as a pup! The Alpha pushed me in the river, held my head under the water until I almost drowned, and said his paw slipped. How could she marry that guy?

Through clenched teeth, I said, "Yea, I know him..." Then I turned my head and mumbled to myself, "He's such a jerk."

I think Hailey might have heard that little comment about her soon-to-be husband. If she did, she sure didn't show it. We continued walking through the territory on the grass. I looked around, there were so many eyes on us, and it did not feel comfortable. Why were so many wolves staring at us? Or, were they just staring at me out of surprise that I returned? Or, at Hailey for getting married soon? I didn't care. Either way, it didn't matter I guess. I looked up at the clear, blue sky. No clouds in sight. Just the moon, not as noticable as it is during the day, but it was still something to look at. It still looked like a full moon. But I knew better, some was just hidden because it was darkened by it's own shadow.

We finally passed a tree, and arrived at the river. The boundary line between Jasper Park, our territory, and the outside world. Sure, we could cross the river, but only to get up to Howling Rock, which was just on the other side. I was never up there myself because I never had anybody to take. I missed the Moonlight Howl the night before because I returned pretty late at night. The Moonlight Howls only happen once a week too. I watched as Hailey lifted her head down into the water, and took a few gulps of the tasty, clean water. She lifted her head back up. She stared at the river for a second, looked to me, and said, "Did you see that?"

"Huh? See what?"

"There's a little fish in there." She pointed at the water, in front of her.

I moved toward her and looked around at the water. Nothing, "I don't see it."

"Look closer." She said.

I moved my head further down, trying to find the fish she saw. I instantly regretted it when Hailey dunked my head under water for a second, and laughed. I coughed the water from my lungs, and burst into laughter myself. I wanted to be mad at her, but I couldn't. It showed me that she hadn't changed much since I left. She used to do that to me all the time. I can't believe I fell for that. "I see you haven't changed much, Hailey."

"Neither have you. Same, gullible, Kovu."

"I'm not that gullible!"

"Right..." Her head turned back to the river, her eyes widened, and she pointed again, "Look, a fish!"

I got closer, and looked, "Where!"

I regretted it again. I felt her paw touch the top of my head. She said, "Not that gullible, huh?"

She let me take a breath before dunking my head for the second time. Can you blame me? I loved fish and I hadn't eaten in a good while. My stomach growled when I came back out of the water, and sat back. Hailey heard it, "When's the last time you ate?"

I thought about that for a minute. The last thing I remember eating was grass. That was the night before I arrived to the cliff last night. My stomach growled again. I told her, "Like, two days ago. You got anything to eat?"

She chuckled, finding that funny, "Sure, I think we have some left-over caribou from last night."

"Alright, we'll head back to your place, get me some food, and go surprise my parents. That is, if somebody hasn't seen me and told them I returned."

She chuckled again, "Well, you really planned out the next few steps of your life."

I chuckled too, "I guess you could say that."

"You know, for an Alpha, you've got the joking attitude of an Omega."

"Is that a good thing?" I asked with a smile.

She smiled back, "Of course. There's too many Alphas that take some things too seriously. It's good to know that there's one Alpha that likes jokes."

Returning home to Jasper had to be the best thing I ever did. I was having a great time. Of course, I always had a great time with Hailey. I decided it was time to get back home. I was starving, and I knew she was too when I heard her stomach growl. I looked at her, "Sounds like you're hungry too."

"Yea, I've been skipping dinner every night to go up to that cliff and look at the starry night-sky."

We turned around, and froze when we saw a pile of leaves that wasn't there before. The two of us exchanged curious looks, and walked towards the leaves. We shrugged and continued walking. I stepped onto the pile of leaves, and regretted it when I was taken into the air. A moment later, I realized I was in a trap. I was in a rope net. I knew what this meant. A hunter was near. I yelled, "Run, Hailey!"

"Let me help you!"

"No, just get out of here, quick!"

She froze... and fell to her side. I looked at her to see a human, holding some sort of needle at Hailey's side. Her eyes closed. She was either dying, or falling to sleep. Hunters didn't kill with needles, she was just sleeping. I growled at the human, until I was stuck in the side by another human holding a second needle. I turned my head back to Hailey, and mumbled her name as I drifted off to the world of the unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I felt grass underneath my body. Next to me, I sensed something or someone lying next to me. A cool breeze flew by me, going through my fur. It felt good. My eyes slowly opened. I took a whiff of the air around me. Nothing smelled familiar, except for one thing. I turned my head to see Hailey lying next to me, sleeping. As much as I hate bothering a sleeping friend, I had to wake her. Maybe she would have some clue as to where we were. I groggily forced myself to stand up. My legs were numb. Probably because I had just woken up. I pushed my self back, but kept my front paws where they were. Then, I pulled myself forward leaving my back legs where they were. Enough stretching, i'm good to go. I walked over to Hailey. I lifted my left paw, and hovered it over her side. I couldn't wake her, I just couldn't. I was faced with a decision here. Wake her up, or let her sleep? I chose to let her sleep and pulled my paw back to the ground. I stood there, and looked her over. Ever since I met her, my favorite color was blue. I don't know why, but I think it's most likely because of her icy blue eyes that always gave me a chill.

My first action was to look at the clear blue sky. No, it wasn't clear. It was filled with dark gray clouds. The sound of thunder caught my ears. I made a three-sixty, taking in my surroundings. Trees of all sizes. Pebbles, rocks, boulders. Even some logs in various locations. We were in the middle of nowhere. I would have thought this place to be on the cliff overlooking the territory of my home, Jasper Park, but the smell was all too different. That goes for the temperature of the air. Unless me and Hailey were knocked out for a really long time, I knew we weren't home anymore. But, where were we? A drop of water hit my face. I brought my paw up to my face, and wiped the drop off my cheek. I looked up at the dark gray clouds again, just to be hit by another drop of water. Oh great... Here comes the rain. I turned back to Hailey. I almost didn't want to wake her up, but it was either stay out in the rain, or wake her up and find shelter. I put my paw on her side, and gently shook her. She didn't wake. I shook harder and called, "Hailey, wake up."

She groaned, "What is it?"

I told her, "We need to go, now."

"Why?"

I saw a drop of water appear on her face, followed by more thunder. Her eyes snapped open. I answered her, "Storm."

* * *

A moment later, the rain was pouring down and we were running through the forest, dodging around trees, boulders, and diving under logs. She was quite the wolf. An Omega wolf with Alpha reflexes and speed. I always wondered why she was given an Omega rank when she would've made the perfect Alpha. She was faster than me, had better reflexes, and was a smart girl. She reminded me of a certain tan-colored wolf that was given an Alpha rank. As for me, I reminded myself as more of a gray-colored wolf that I knew that was given the Omega rank. Come to think of it, I never found out what happened to those two. I had learned that the gray wolf had a huge crush on the golden girl, but was separated by the Alpha/Omega pack-law. Now that the law was abolished, had those two gotten married? Or was the guy still hiding his crush from the girl because of her marriage? If that one was the problem, then I definitely know what he was going through.

I'm getting off track of the story, aren't I? Let me continue. I ducked another a log, and ran up a sloped boulder, and jumped over a river. I kept running for a few more minutes, until I noticed something. Hailey was gone. I called out her name, "Hailey! Where are you?"

I came to a cliff, with a clear view of a field down below. I stopped and looked down to take in the sight. Until I was suddenly pulled backwards, into a cave and thrown to the ground. I rolled to my side, quickly getting back to my paws, ready for a fight. That is, until I saw Hailey standing in front of me. She looked outside, and turned back to me. "Nice shelter huh? Good leg room, and enough light to actually see."

So far, we wake up in a strange location, run through a bunch of rain, and take shelter in a random cave. Quite the trip already. Now that we had time to rest for a while, I couldn't help but laugh. I'm glad to say, Hailey laughed with me. If she hadn't, this would've been an awkward moment for me.

When we both finally calmed down, Hailey asked the question that I had no answer for, "Where are we?"

"I was hoping you would have an idea."

"So, what should we do?"

I walked to the exit of the cave we were sheltered in. I looked outside at the rain, and without looking back to Hailey, I said, "Well, we should at least wait for the rain to clear up."

She derisively said, "I already knew that, Kovu. I meant what are we going to do after?"

I turned back to her and said, "We find our way home in time for your wedding with Justin."

* * *

_(The Next Morning)_

I woke up, opening my eyes. Hailey was lying next to me. Closer than I expected. She was curled up. I got up, stretched, and walked to the cave entrance. I looked to the sky. Clear, and blue. The storm was over. The ground was pretty muddy from the water mixing with the dirt, but it wasn't too bad. Besides, we could clean up at a river if we needed to. I looked around, and saw the moon in the morning sky. Not so big right now. But, it'll look better tonight when it's bigger. I turned my head back to Hailey when I heard a sound come from her. She was awake, stretching. She smiled at me and said, "Good morning."

"Hey there sleepy head. Have a good sleep?"

She nodded her head and came to sit by me at the cave entrance. I felt more comfortable. I always did when she was near me. Specially when she was this close. I looked at her as the sunrise cast a glowing light upon her, already beautiful, face. She turned her head and looked at me. After a moment of staring at me, she asked, "What happened?"

I looked at her, wondering what she meant. Was she asking about my trip when I left the territory? She pointed to the right side of her own face, and asked again. I was still confused. Confused, until she said, "The scar, how'd you get it?"

Oh... Where to start... I looked out to the rising sun, and began to tell the story...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_(Flashback)_

I had just left Jasper Park, my home. Leaving for multiple reasons. I was walking through the forest. A dark, starry night with a large full moon. I don't know where I was, but it had to be better than being at home, being forced to get married to some girl I didn't like at all. I yawned, tired of walking. I had been walking for a good while now. It was time to get some sleep, I would most likely need it. You never know when you'll get another chance to sleep again. I walked a few more minutes until I found a cave. I walked inside. Dark, sure, but it would be a lot darker once my eyes were shut. I found the softest spot I could, and laid down.

The next morning, I was awaken by the sound of growling. My eyes snapped open, and I rolled to the right just in time to save my life from a giant bear paw, slamming into the ground. I looked up at the bear with black fur. I had two options: Run like a coward, or stay and fight for breakfast like a true Alpha-wolf. My stomach growled and I smiled, I made my decision. Breakfast it is_. _Me and the bear circled each other. I smiled before talking to the huge black bear. I told him, "You know, there's a few mistakes you're making here."

The bear growled and swung his giant paw at me. I jumped over it with ease, smiled, and said, "Your first mistake, you challenged me."

The bear dove at me, I ran directly under him, looked back and said, "Second mistake, you don't know when to give up."

The bear swiped his left paw at me, I jumped over, only to get scratched on the right side of my face by his left paw. My head was spun to the left. I stayed like that as I said this next part, "That was the biggest mistake you could have made." I turned my head to look at the grizzly and growled, "You've angered a hungry wolf."

The huge black bear jumped at me, I ran under him, turned around, and jumped onto his back. He tried shaking me off his back, but I was latched on with my claws. I sunk my teeth into his neck. I stayed like that, until I tasted the blood running between my teeth into my mouth. The bear's growling got quieter, his movements slowed down. Finally, he fell to the ground with a loud _thud_. I climbed off his back, and made my way in front of him. Revenge was mine. I brought up my right paw, and ran it across what felt like one long scratch going down the right side of my face, running over my emerald-colored eye. I looked to my paw, and on it, was blood. My own, Alpha-wolf, blood. I knew that was going to leave a scar.

* * *

_(Present Day)_

"So, you fought a bear and survived?" Hailey asked. She was lying next to me on my right side.

I was looking at the sunrise, still. I nodded and said, "Yea. Plus, I got to have a large breakfast all to myself. It was pretty good, actually."

I felt her left paw touch my face. She ran her paw down my long scar, making my heart feel warm. She was kind, and caring. Those are just two of the things I loved about her. When Hailey brought her paw back down to the ground, I turned my head toward her, and looked into those blue eyes I liked so much. This was the first time I was looking at her eyes this close up. I could actually see myself, can you believe that? She turned her head away from me, and looked back to the sunrise. It ran through my mind again. She's getting married, I can't be with her now. Then her father's words came to me, _"Love overcomes all obstacles. Don't worry about her getting married. Somehow, someway, you'll be together."_

Was this what he meant? Could us being captured by those humans actually be fate giving me the second chance I needed? She turned back from the sunrise, to look at me with those icy blue eyes. Should I tell her? A sunrise, the two of us alone, sitting on a cliff. This was the best moment for me to tell her, if I can. She noticed I had been staring at her for some time, and said, "What is it? Is there something in my fur?"

By now, my heart was beating at a rapid speed. I bet that if was beating any faster, my chest would have burst. Good thing it wasn't going faster, right? I opened my mouth, and said, "Hailey, there's something I've been wanting to tell you."

This is it, was I going to tell her? Was I finally going to tell the one I've crushed on forever that I was in love with her since we met? What if she rejected me? I wouldn't be able to handle that "Just Friends" thing. I took a deep breath and began, "Hailey, I..."

I stopped, nervous about what she would say. She asked, "Yea?..."

"I... love..."

She was looking into my eyes, by now. I couldn't tell her. At least, not right now. I took a breath, smiled, and said, "I love how close we are as friends."

She smiled back, I knew we felt the same about the friendship we had. She just didn't know about the huge crush I've had on her since we met as pups. She looked back to the sunrise, waited a moment, and spoke to me, "We're the best of friends, Kovu. Never forget that. Okay?"

I nodded with a smile, "I won't. I promise."

That was a promise that I knew I could keep. No matter how life turns out, I would never forget Hailey as my best friend. Actually, I would never forget her at all. A question popped into my mind, where are we? We hadn't even bothered to try and find out where we are. We're just sitting here, talking with a sunrise in our faces. I stood up, looked to Hailey and asked her, "When's your wedding with Justin?"

"In two days, why?"

"Well then, we've got two days to get you home. Yet, we have no idea where we are or how to get home and we're just sitting here like your wedding means nothing to us."

She put her paws on her head, "Oh my gosh, you're right! I totally forgot we aren't in Jasper!"

I chuckled, "How could you forget? You get used to this place's scent already?"

Hailey looked at me, grinned, and said, "Actually, the only thing I've smelled for a while is your stink. You need a bath."

* * *

A moment later, I was walking out of a river, towards Hailey. I asked, "Better?"

She chuckled and nodded before asking, "So, what should we do from here?"

"Simple, follow a four-point plan I came up with. Find out where we are, get home, get you married to Justin, and live the rest of our lives."

A simple plan.

"Right... and, how do we carry out that plan, exactly?"

"Don't know, i'm still working on that part."

She walked toward me, joking, "I thought you Alphas were smart."

"Ahhh, you're a clever little Omega, aren't you?"

"I do what I can."

Now that I was cleaned up, and we were both ready to get home, we silently decided to start walking and hope something good would happen. Again, I walked at her side. Two days to get Hailey home for her wedding. Two days for me to tell her how I feel. Two days, until she was married and I was a lone wolf.

* * *

_(3rd Person)_

A brown male bear walked into a cave with a black female grizzly next to him. The guy smelled something odd about the cave. He walked into the dark cave, and saw a dry pool of blood that looked to be sitting there for about a year or two. The male looked to the grizzly female and said, "We leave on vacation for two years and our son gets murdered... I told you we should've taken him with us."

She growled back, "This isn't about us taking him on vacation, this is about tracking down who did this to him."

The black bear walked further into the cave, sniffing around, until he smelled a strange smell. He followed the scent to a bit of black fur, accompanied by a few drops of dry blood. He picked up the fur, smelled it and said to his wife, "It was a wolf. Black fur, and from the looks of the blood next to it, our son scratched him before his death."

His wife said back, "We need to avenge our son. Kill the wolf that did this."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The two of us had been walking for, what seemed to me like a life-time. If I had to guess, it was probably only about half an hour. It just seemed like a life-time to me because I was with the most beautiful wolf I had ever met. I came so close to telling her how I feel a while back. But, I chickened out. I can't believe it... Me, an Alpha, chicken out of something. But, come on, that's something that anybody would chicken out of, right? I feel more comfortable telling myself that, so I don't feel like as much of a wimp.

Back to what's going on, the two of us approached a wide river with rapid-moving water. Stones and logs were made by somebody at some point to make a bridge. Still, it could be dangerous to cross those because they could be slippery from the water that ran over them. I told Hailey to go first. That way, if something happened and she slipped, I could grab on to her tail or back legs and pull her back to me. I'm glad to say, we crossed with no problem. A few more minutes of walking, and we came to a cliff. We looked out at the view, to see wolves of all colors and sizes roaming around in different directions. We had come to a new territory. To our right was a sloped hill, I walked down first. We both knew that packs don't take kindly to wolves from other territories.

I walked down, followed by Hailey. I took my time, and tried not to look so sneaky so I wouldn't look like a killer. I doubt I looked like one with Hailey behind me. She nudged me forward as if telling me to hurry up. I guess the faster we move, the quicker we get home. I moved a bit faster, but still cautious. When we made it to the bottom of the hill, I got what I was expecting. A wolf jumped at me from the right. I rolled to the side, and pushed him off as I yelled, "Hey, take it easy!"

He jumped back at me. I ducked under him just to get kicked in the face by his hind legs. The impact from the kick made me fall back. I quickly got up, and jumped back at the tan-furred wolf. I knocked him down, and held my paws on him to keep him down. I said, "We're not trying to kill your pack, alright? We're good guys."

"So, what are you doing here, then?"

I didn't expect that. The voice was female. This whole time, I thought this wolf was a guy. I guess it's because I didn't expect to be attacked by a female Alpha. Through this whole thing, I couldn't tell the difference. I got up, letting the girl free. She backed up a bit, and was ready to attack if needed. I just stood next to Hailey, we were both calm. Whoever this girl was, she obviously didn't trust us.

"I'm an Alpha from Jasper National Park. My name is Kovu."

"And I'm Hailey. An Omega also from Jasper."

The girl seemed to calm down a bit. She didn't completely let down her guard though. She didn't bother introducing herself, but she did speak, "Why are you here?"

I said, "Hunters relocated us. We don't know why they did, or where we are."

The tan girl said, "Oh, I can answer that. You're in Glacier National Park. If you're heading back to Jasper, you just head straight North and you might pick up the scent of your home."

"Glacier? Oh man..." I complained.

Hailey asked, "What is it, Kovu?"

"It's a five day walk from here to Jasper, isn't it?" I asked the girl.

"That's what I was told. Is there a problem?"

Hailey was the first to reply, "Big problem... I'm getting married in two days, how am I supposed to get home by then if it's a five day walk?"

"That's just for human's walking. And they have to stay on the road away from us. If you just walk straight there, it could take about a day at the least if you run."

Oh good. We've got two days until Hailey's wedding, and it only takes a day for us to get back. An idea popped into my mind. I'm not so sure if this wolf would allow it, but I had to at least ask her. I asked, "Do you think we could rest here for the night, and take off in the morning?"

She thought for a minute. I was worried she wouldn't let us stay, but I was exhausted from the walking. If there was a chance for us to rest, I could really use it. I was worried about Hailey, as well. I didn't know if she could handle walking longer distances than me or not. I waited for the girl to answer. She looked behind her, then turned to back to us before saying, "I'll have to talk with my family, but if they're okay with it, then you can stay."

I smiled to Hailey. She seemed a bit angry with me, so I explained to her, "Come on, we could really use some rest... Plus, the sun is starting to go down. We can't travel in the dark."

She sighed and said, "Okay... I gotta admit, I really could use the rest."

We followed the tan-colored female back to her cave. From what I could gather, she was the daughter of the two Alpha-Leaders of the pack. So, I knew that if her parents allowed us to stay, then the whole pack would be okay with it. Hailey and I waited outside the girl's cave. We sat outside, on the edge of the rocky cliff. The sun was setting. The two of us laid down next to each other, and watched. I was surprised. Fate had set us up twice for me to tell her. Anytime after, and she'll absolutely get married to Justin.

I looked at her icy blue eyes. Those blue eyes always gave me chills. Yet again, I am given the chance to tell her how I feel. Sunrise this morning, I chickened out. I had to tell her now, or some time on the way home. I told myself, I was going to do this no matter what happens. I _have_ to say it. "Hailey?"

She looked at me, "Yea?"

"About this morning... I didn't want to tell you what I thought about our friendship..."

"So, what was it?" I could tell she was confused. She was not expecting me to say what I had to tell her.

"I... I lo-"

"They said it was okay." The girl interrupted me from behind.

Hailey and I turned back to look at her. She spoke again, "You can stay for the night."

I said, "Alright."

Hailey stood up and walked into the cave. She turned to me and said, "We'll talk about it tomorrow, okay? I'm exhausted."

"Okay..."

I was exhausted too, but I couldn't believe it. I was in the middle of telling her, just to get interrupted! It was a sort of relief to actually start saying it though. It let me know that it is possible for me to tell her. Tomorrow. I'll tell her tomorrow.

* * *

_(3rd Person)_

Two large grizzly bears were sitting on a cliff, overlooking the wolf territory of Glacier National Park. A brown male, and a black female.

"Is that him?" The black female grizzly asked, pointing at a black wolf lying on a cliff in front of a cave.

"I can smell him from here. The same scent as the fur I found. That's definitely him."

"I overheard their conversation. They're heading for Jasper Park."

"Not if we have anything to say about it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_(The Next Morning)_

I woke up, to find I had fallen asleep on the cliff outside of the cave. And to find Hailey next to me, already awake, watching the sunrise. I thought back to what she had said last night, _"We'll talk about it in the morning."_

This was the chance. The time I would tell her, like I tried the night before. Before I could open my mouth to say what I wanted to, she interrupted me with a question, "Ready to get home, Kovu?"

"Yea, sure..."

She seemed as if she was nervous about something. I don't know why, but she was. It was like she didn't even want to wait at all. Had she forgotten that I needed to tell her something? Oh well, I would have to tell her on the way home. We both stood up, and walked into the cave. We found the girl, still sleeping. We were going to tell her we were leaving, but we figured she would need her rest for any hunting she had to do today. Hailey and I walked back out of the cave, and walked down a short slope down to the grass of the pack's territory. We needed to go North. The sun rises in the East, so leaving in the morning really helped the two of us.

The two of us walked side-by-side across the territory. On the other side, was a cliff waiting for us. We found a slope and climbed it, finally exiting the pack's territory. Hailey didn't say a word this whole time. I had to know what was up with her this morning. Was she just tired, or was something bothering her?

A few times, I asked, "Something wrong?"

Each time I was receiving the same answer, but sounded a bit more annoyed each time she answered, "No."

We walked deeper into the forest, now surrounded by trees. We were approaching a trench with a log acting as a bridge. Hailey still wouldn't talk, which was weird for her. She always loved talking to anybody. So, why was she so silent? I couldn't take it anymore, I had to know what was going on. I stepped in front of her and said, "We're not going any further until you tell me what's wrong."

She looked at me a second and said, "Nothing is wrong, Kovu."

"Don't lie to me." I responded.

Hailey almost yelled, "I'm not!"

"You always love talking, but you're so quiet this morning. Something's up, and I want to know what it is. Tell me. Now. Or we're not going home at all."

She opened her mouth to say something, but froze. I waited for an answer. It wasn't coming. I asked her, "You going to tell me?"

She just stood there. In those icy blue eyes, I saw fear. Something I had never seen in her before. I realized she was looking above me, or more like behind me. Her face showed me that Hailey was terrified. There was something behind me. I slowly turned around. Two large bears towered over Hailey and I. A large brown bear, and a huge black one. They were angry about something. The brown bear spoke, "We're looking for a murderous, black wolf that killed our son."

"We know it's you, boy, and we want revenge." The black bear added.

I lifted my paw, and ran down my scar. I knew what bear they were talking about. Before I could say anything, the brown grizzly swiped his enormous paw at me. I ducked under it, and yelled to Hailey, "Run!"

Hailey didn't move an inch. She was still frozen in fear, I didn't blame her. The brown bear grabbed me, and held me in his huge paws. This guy was huge! I watched as the black bear stalked toward Hailey. The black grizzly spoke, "This your girlfriend? She's a killer too, isn't she? We might as well kill her while we're here."

I struggled to break free from the brown bear's grasp. He was too strong. Looks like this is the end. The black bear swiped at Hailey, knocking her to the side, towards the trench that we were by. I watched as Hailey fell over the edge, screaming. The next thing I knew, my energy was being fueled by my own rage. Fire burned throughout my body. My blood was boiling. I was angry. I was feeling murderous just about now.

I spoke, "First mistake, you challenged me."

I bit into the brown bear's arms. He dropped me with a loud roar. I quickly ran between his legs and appeared behind him. I turned around and leaped onto his back. I bit into his left shoulder, causing him to roar loudly in pain. I jumped off him, and rolled to the side in time to dodge the black bear that had charged at me.

I spoke again, "Second mistake, you don't know when to give up."

I jumped at the black bear, and used my claws to make three, very deep, cuts on her face. The brown grizzly dove for me. I jumped to the side, and quickly bit as hard as I could into his neck. A moment later, he was dead. I stood with my back to the trench as I kept my eyes on the bear to make sure he was dead. I said, "Your biggest mistake..."

I turned my head toward the black bear, and growled, "You've angered a wolf in love."

The grizzly ran at me. I waited until she was close, and jumped to the side. I watched as the bear fell into the trench that was behind me. If that trench was deep enough, I knew she was dead. I laid down to rest. I almost started crying. I couldn't believe what happened. I dragged Hailey into all this, and she was gone now. The only girl I ever loved, and she was gone. Thrown into a deep trench by a revenge-seeking grizzly.

"Hello! Still alive over here!"

My head snapped up. Could it be? I got up and ran back over to the trench. I looked down, to see Hailey. Holding on to some rocks sticking out from the side. Tears of joy started coming out of my eyes. She was alive! I reached down, she grabbed my paw, and I pulled her up. She hugged me, a tight hug. I smiled, my heart beating faster with each second she held me. After a moment, she let go and smiled. "Time to get home?"

I chuckled, and nodded. "Time to get home."

With that, the two of us walked over to the log-bridge and carefully made our way across the trench, headed home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After what seemed like forever of walking, with no distractions or anything to stop us, we finally made it back home. Hailey and I are on the cliff, overlooking the territory that is Jasper National Park. Our home. The sun was setting. We had walked all day to get home, and I was exhausted. My first thought was to head home and find my parents. My second thought told me I should stay with Hailey for the night so I could be the first to be at her wedding tomorrow. My third, get a good night's sleep and leave the territory for good, as a lone wolf. As Hailey and I walked down to her home, I had made my decision. Hailey entered her cave to let her parents know she was okay. I stayed outside and waited. I could hear all the talking. She told her parents about everything that had happened. I had missed few things though, she probably whispered some of the things. I don't know why she did, but oh well. I knew everything that happened too, right?

After a few minutes, I got up and was about to start my way home. I was going to stay with my parents for the night, and leave in the morning. If I had told Hailey how I felt, I may have stayed here in Jasper. But, I didn't. So, she would get married to Justin. Hailey would be happy, which would make me happy. That's the happiest thought that came to my mind as I began to walk away from her home. I was stopped when her voice came from behind me, "Where are you going?"

I looked back, Hailey was watching me, waiting for an answer. All I said was, "Home."

I was thinking about going to meet my family. I didn't even get a chance to see them before me and Hailey were taken by those hunters. I wondered if they would like that I was home, or hate me for leaving the pack. I couldn't risk it, I turned back to Hailey, "On second thought, can I stay the night here, again?"

Her mother came out of the cave, and said, "You can stay here anytime you'd like, you know that."

I smiled. I started my way back to their cave, and the two girls went inside. Her father, John, came outside and stopped me from going in. He took me to the little cliff just outside their home and started a conversation with me, "Humans got you, right?"

"Yea, i'm guessing she told you everything?"

"Yea... Anyways, I just wanted to know something."

I knew what he was wanting to know. But I let him ask anyways, "Did you tell her?"

I sighed, "No. I mean, I tried to a couple times, but one of two things would happen. Either I would chicken out or something would happen to interrupt me."

"At least you tried, eh?"

"Yea. I just wish I could've said something to her, you know?"

"You can go inside and tell her now."

Good point. But I had made my decision already. I told him, "No. If marrying Justin will make her happy, then i'll be happy too. Knowing that she's living a happy life will keep me cheered up when i'm out on my own."

That surprised him. He asked, "What do you mean, 'out on your own'?"

"I'm just going to stay here for the night for some good rest. I'm leaving the pack tomorrow, to be a lone wolf."

That was another surprise for him. He knew there was no way to talk me out of something, so he just told me, "Well, why don't you stay for the wedding tomorrow? I know it would definitely make her happy to have her best friend there."

"You think I should?"

"I'm not saying you have to, but it would sure make her happy to have you there."

I sat there, thinking for a minute. John got up as he said, "Just think about it."

He walked back into his home, leaving me alone outside on the cliff. I was going to leave the pack tomorrow, but there was another decision to make. Leave before Hailey's wedding so I can avoid everyone, or stay until the wedding was over to make Hailey happy. That was an easy decision to make. Hailey's happiness really matters to me. If there's any way for me to make her happy, I'll do it for sure. I'd do anything to make her happier. I'm going to stay for her wedding.

I decided to sleep out on the cliff, outside of Hailey's cave. I liked the cool breeze blowing on me as I slept. I wasn't asleep just yet, but I would be soon. I just had to think some things over. Like, why was it so hard to just _tell_ Hailey how I feel? Surely, it can't be that hard, could it? I laid my head on my paws, and closed my eyes. Hailey had a big day tomorrow, and I wanted to be well rested for it. Actually, I had a big day myself. The first day of the rest of my lonesome life.

* * *

_(The Next Morning)_

I woke up to find that Hailey and her parents were already awake. They were about to leave for the wedding. I'd say I woke up just in time, the sun was about to rise, bringing a warm-like glow to light up all of Jasper. I wanted to at least see that from a good view before I left the territory of my home. Whatever happened today, would be my last memories of Jasper National Park. Which was a good thing when I saw Hailey smile at me as her mother fixed her hair. She seemed to be looking at me even more today than she ever has. I wondered why, but I think it was better not to know. I would be leaving soon. But, first things first, her wedding.

When everybody was ready, we all left to go down to the large field in the very center of Jasper Park. We arrived to see a group of wolves, all sitting in a large circle, surrounding a little area with Justin sitting in the middle, waiting for Hailey. I stayed in the same spot as Hailey started her way towards Justin. She looked more beautiful than she ever had a day in her whole life. And let me tell you, I always thought that was impossible for her. Her mom did a great job with her daughter. Her icy blue eyes seemed to be sparkling whenever she looked back to me. Her smile was as bright as it could ever get. Her red and white fur was perfectly combed back. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to get of here. Now. I just stood up, turned around, and walked away. Without even a _look _back to Hailey. But, her words went through my head, _"We're the best of friends, Kovu. Never forget that."_

* * *

_(Hailey's POV)_

As I walked toward Justin, my soon-to-be husband, I couldn't help but glance back at my best friend, Kovu. I looked back maybe four times, and smiled each time I saw him. My heart kept beating faster and faster. When I finally made it to Justin, I looked back to Kovu once more. But, he wasn't there. I saw him facing the other way, walking away. With each step he took, an image flashed through my head. Me pushing him into the river by the Howling Rock. The time we were lying on a cliff watching the sunrise. Watching the sun set together. The two of us laughing. Both of us running through the rain for shelter. Listening to his story of how he obtained the scar on his face. The thing that ran through my head the most, was one thing I had heard Kovu say. As I dangled on the side of that trench, I had heard Kovu say, "_You've angered a wolf in love."_

_In Love. _That was when I had found out that he loved me. It took time for me to process that in my head that he was talking about me. I turned my head back to Justin when he said my name. He smiled as he asked, "You ready to be my wife?"

I looked back at Kovu walking away. It had taken me this long to realize something important about myself. I turned to Justin and said, "I'm sorry..."

"What for?"

I ignored his question, and ran away. Away from all the wolves calling my name. Away from the Alpha wolf that was to be my husband. Away from my father. Away from my mother. Away from all my friends. There was only one thing that I was not running away from. That was love. I was going toward him. I was running after Kovu.

* * *

_(Kovu's POV)_

A few moments after I had started walking away, I heard the group of wolves all calling Hailey's name. So, I turned around to see what was happening. She was running toward me. What was she doing? Running away from her future? From the very wolf that made her happy? She approached me, breathing quickly. I asked, "What are you doing, Hailey? Justin is waiting for you!"

"I don't want to marry him."

That surprised me.

She continued, "I know you love me, Kovu."

I asked, "How long?"

"Ever since I was dangling on the side of that trench."

I was at a loss for words. She had known about it for that long, and she didn't say anything? Finally, I said, "Well, you don't need to walk out on your wedding for me, Hailey. Just, go back and live your happy life with Justin."

I turned back and continued walking. Hailey jumped in front of me, and said, "I can't have a happy life. Not without you."

I responded with, "We can still be friends, Hailey..."

"I don't want to be just friends, Kovu! I want to be more than that. I love you."

I looked in her eyes. Was this really happening? Did she really just say the three words I've been longing to hear from her my whole life? Did Hailey actually just say she loves me?

She said it again with a smile, "I love you, Kovu."

I had to smile. There was no way I couldn't smile when I finally got to hear those three words and my name from her mouth. She stepped closer to me, closer until our noses were literally touching. I wanted to faint right then and there. I'm glad to say, I didn't. I chuckled, and joked, "It's my good looks that drove you to me, isn't it?"

She chuckled, "No. The good looks are just a bonus."

Finally, the girl I've loved my whole life, loved me back. I was definitely fine with that. This brings us to the end of my story. What's to become of me and Hailey? I have no idea, but I know that whatever it is, we'll both be happy about it. Hailey's father was right about what he said. Love Overcomes All Obstacles.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue  
**_(One year later) _

I know I technically ended my story with Hailey and I finally falling in love, but I bet you've been wondering what became of Hailey and I. Well, here's a short summary of what's happened in the past year. Hailey and I finally got together. We spent a month or two as boyfriend/girlfriend. We got married. I even taught the red and white beauty what I had learned in Alpha school. She learned pretty quick. That was no surprise to me, she was pretty skilled anyways. We even had some awesome races. Sometimes, I let her win. Other times, I tried my best and still lost. I wondered how she was so fast. She reminded me that she usually skipped dinner to walk up to the cliff and look over the territory during the night. I've gone up there with her from time to time, which made her very happy. I was glad about that. We always looked up at the night-sky. Pointing out constellations to each other was a good way to pass the time. She showed me this one constellation that looked like a wolf. I could never find it on my own, so I would ask her to point it out again and again.

From time to time, we would just walk around on the soft grass during the night. We had talked about what our future was holding for us both. She often asked me to tell her the story behind my scar. She found it funny, what I said to the bear about his three mistakes. The two of us would always wake up early in the morning to watch the sunrise together. I would never watch the sun, though. I would just stare at Hailey as the sun cast its orange glow upon her fur. Those icy blue eyes always gave me chills, but Hailey's beauty would always warm me up. And when it didn't, Hailey would just move closer to me and we would share our body heat with each other. After about ten months of all this, we finally decided to start a family. Hailey has been pregnant for about sixty-two days now, and she was due any day. The two of us would put our paws on her stomach, and feel the pups kicking. It was strange to feel her stomach move like that, but the thought that they were our pups, made me happy. From what we felt, we think there might be three or four pups inside her. We haven't thought of names yet. We were waiting to actually see them before thinking of any names.

All of what had happened in this past year flashed through my mind as I was sitting on the cliff, overlooking the territory of Jasper National Park, Canada. Hailey was back at our den. Yea, the two of us had our own place now. Anyways, she couldn't come with me to this cliff when she's this close to giving birth. So, I was up here alone, until I heard Hailey's howling coming from our den. I had told her that if it was time, and I wasn't around, to howl as loud as she could to let me know. My ears shot up, hearing the howl. I jumped up and headed for the slope, I quickly made my way down, and sprinted across the grass, all the way across the territory. Our den was on the opposite side of the territory from that high cliff. We didn't mind it much though, since we loved walking together also. After about a half hour of running across the huge field, I finally approached the den, and walked inside. I poked my head in, to see Hailey lying there with three, beautiful pups. I had missed the delivery, but at least I could still get to see mine and Hailey's new-born litter of children. I walked closer to Hailey, and laid down with her. We smiled at each other and looked down at the three pups.

Hailey looked to me, and smiled as she asked, "Do you have any names in mind, Kovu?"


End file.
